The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatically routing incoming emergency calls received at a joint emergency dispatch center to selected emergency dispatch centers, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to automatically routing incoming emergency calls received at an emergency joint dispatch center to selected emergency dispatch centers based on analysis of sensory data acquired from originating client devices.
In order to simplify and expedite accesses to various emergency services, many countries have established joint emergency dispatch centers, for example, Public Safety Answering Points (PSAP) and/or the like such as, for example, the 911service (in the US), the 112 service (in Europe) which serve to receive incoming emergency calls relating to reports of any type of emergency event. Such joint emergency dispatch centers are, typically manned by dispatchers trained to briefly interrogate the reporters and assess the emergency events to decide based on the emergency events which emergency service is best suitable to respond to each of the reported emergency events and route the incoming emergency calls to the respective emergency service accordingly.
One of the key factors in handling and responding to emergency events is traced to the ability of the joint emergency dispatch centers to quickly and accurately route the incoming emergency calls to the appropriate dispatch centers, for example, police dispatch centers, medical services dispatch centers, fire department dispatch centers, municipal services dispatch centers and/or the like.
However, no matter how professional the dispatchers of the joint emergency dispatch centers may be, the response time to accepting and handling the incoming emergency calls may often be significantly high due to the limited number of dispatchers required to accept and serve potentially very high numbers of incoming emergency calls.